


The Bandana Code: White

by VampireVengence



Series: The Bandana Code [4]
Category: All Time Low (Band), Bandom
Genre: Come Eating, Flagging, Hand Jobs, Handkerchief Code, Jalex - Freeform, M/M, Movie Theatre, Public Hand Jobs, The Bandana Code, hanky code
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: Jack removed his leather jacket and it was only then that Alex noticed the white bandana tied around his right wrist. Jack smirked as his eyes widened minutely. Of course, this was never going to be as innocent as just watching a movie.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: The Bandana Code [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927651
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	The Bandana Code: White

Jack smiled as he saw Alex waiting for him outside the movie theatre. He'd been running a little late because he'd been forced into helping his brother paint the nursery and then couldn't decide what to wear, which was completely ridiculous because he was only hanging out with Alex so it didn't matter in the slightest what he wore.

"Thought you weren't gonna show." Alex joked, pushing off the red brick wall and slouching over.  
"Sorry, I had to help Joe paint the baby's room." Jack sighed, shaking his head. Alex gave a shrug.  
"'s cool, at least we won't have to sit through all the trailers."

The theatre was almost completely empty. Their only company was a couple of nerdy-looking middle-aged men sat in the front row and a couple of teens making out a few rows back. "Come on." Alex hissed, leading Jack to the back corner.

They sat down and got comfortable. Jack removed his leather jacket and it was only then that Alex noticed the white bandana tied around his right wrist. Jack smirked as his eyes widened minutely.Of course, this was never going to be as innocent as just watching a movie. Jack was starting to develop an unhealthy addiction to getting off with Alex and found himself needing it more and more.

Jack could feel the tension running through Alex as the movie began, the anticipation thrumming through his system. He had to fight hard against a smirk as he did his best to appear as though he was watching the film.

They sat there a while, Jack half watching the screen and half watching Alex. He decided to wait until the blonde had relaxed a little, become absorbed by the film, before making a move.

They were about an hour in when Jack finally slipped his hand onto Alex's knee. He watched from the corner of his eye as Alex jumped a little, glancing over to him. He did his best to appear as though he wasn't paying Alex any attention, despite the small circling motion of his thumb. Alex turned back to the screen, obviously trying to ignore the way his body was automatically reacting to Jack's touch. Jack smirked in triumph.

It wasn't long before Jack slowly began to move his hand. He trailed it up Alex's thigh, fingers ghosting over the sensitive skin of the inner side making Alex swallow hard. His breath caught a little when Jack finally reached his crotch, fingers dancing around it briefly before he began to palm his dick. Jack couldn't help but smirk at the fact he was already half hard.

Alex gripped tightly onto the armrests as he bit his lower lip to keep quiet. His erection was now pressing hard against his jeans and he was fighting hard against the urge to buck up into Jack's touch, desperate for more friction. He kept shooting Jack pleading looks and Jack had to fight hard against a chuckle.

He finally gave in, undoing Alex's jeans one handed. It took a little longer than normal with the awkward angle but soon enough they were open and he was palming the older boy through his boxer instead. He let out a heavy appreciative breath and continued to watch Jack. The corners of Jack's mouth twitched up into a smile as he watched Alex's chest heave. He was already so wrecked.

Alex's breath was coming in audibly ragged bursts as Jack continued to tease him through the thin cotton. He slowly undid his own jeans as his dick began to demand attention. He took a firm grip and began to work his own dick at a leisurely pace. He wanted to draw this out as long as possible.

Alex was biting down hard on his lower lip in an effort to keep quiet and at this point, Jack wouldn't be surprised if it was bleeding. That didn't make him lessen his torturous touches though.

"Jack!" He hissed, the desperation clear in his voice. Jack didn't bother to respond but he did begin to teasingly trail his fingers up to the waistband of Alex's boxers. He caressed the skin there a moment, enjoying the way Alex's eyes fluttered shut as he pressed himself up into Jack's touch. However, he was soon slipping his hands beneath.

Alex released a small whimper of relief as Jack finally took hold of his throbbing dick. He was aching for more now, desperate for Jack to touch him properly. Jack didn't bother to hide the smirk that took over his features, biting his own lip as he began pumping his own dick harder.

Their eyes finally met as Jack abandoned the pretense of watching the film. He wanted to see Alex react as he worked them both as best he could. He held him tight, running his thumb over Alex's slit, teasing him mercilessly as he worked his shaft. He knew how Alex's liked it and he was not going to spare any expenses simply because they were in a movie theatre. He was going to enjoy this.

Jack jerked them like he did this for a living, every little movement making Alex's toes curl. He released little breathy whimpers that had Jack gripping his own dick that much tighter. He sounded so hot and he looked it too. His eyes squeezed tight shut as his head leaned back against the seat. He was coming apart as Jack pulled out all the stops; twisting, squeezing, rubbing. Alex hadn't realised a handjob could feel so good.

Alex's eyes opened a little and he watched Jack through his eyelashes as Jack continued to adjust what he was doing as Alex reacted to the different stimuli. It wouldn't be long now before they both reached their climaxes and Alex was wondering how he'd gotten blessed with a fuck buddy with such skilled hands. He was going to have to find a way to repay the favour.

He was squirming in his seat, a hand stuffed into his mouth to keep himself quiet as he began to thrust into Jack's grip. A fire was burning in the pit of his stomach and getting brighter and brighter with every passing second. He was so close now but it wasn't enough. He needed more; tighter, faster, something. God, anything to get him over the line.

Jack smirked as he watched him, Alex's desperation fuelling his own fire as he tightened his grip on his own throbbing dick. Alex's free hand came down and cupped Jack's, forcing him to tighten his grip. Jack chuckled breathily but kept his grip tight, speeding up his movements.

He leaned in closer, the screens glare reflecting in Alex's bright hazel eyes giving them an animalistic look. Jack swallowed, pulling Alex's hand away from his mouth and closing the gap between them. The kiss was all frenzied hunger and need, need, need. They were both close, so desperately close that they could taste it.

Jack released a small whimper into Alex's mouth as he redoubled his efforts. He needed to get off already, he was so turned on it was bordering on painful and every cell in his body was vibrating with urgency. He didn't care if someone saw them, he didn't care if people heard, he just needed to cum. He broke away from the kiss and from the look on Alex's face, he could tell he felt the same way.

Without thinking he pressed his lips to Alex's ear, allowing his hot breath to fan over his skin and cause him to shiver. "God, you're like a bitch in heat. Look at you, all worked up in the middle of a fucking movie theatre. You're nothing but a filthy whore. Come on, cum like the dirty little slut you are."

Alex barely managed to stifle his moan as his orgasm exploded through his system. He shook violently as he shot white hot streams over the inside of his boxers, coating Jack's fingers as he worked him through it, smirking all the while at how easy it was to get Alex off.

Alex collapsed back in his seat, panting hard as he watched Jack with lidded eyes. He pulled his hand free of Alex's boxers, instantly putting his cum slicked fingers into his mouth and sucking them clean as he continued to work his own dick. He pumped harder as he tasted Alex's release. It was so hot and just what he needed to trigger his own.

Pleasure exploded through him as he gripped tight on his dick, working himself as fast as he could as he continued to lick his hands clean. He could feel Alex's slack-jawed, wide-eyed gaze on him as he worked himself through the intense orgasm and had to fight hard against a moan.

Alex screwed his eyes shut as he tried to get control of his breathing. The image of Jack cuming from the taste of his own cum danced on the back of his eyelids. When he opened them again Jack had pulled his hands from his sticky boxers and was wiping the excess mess off on them before redressing. Alex was quick to do up his own jeans, still more than a little dazed from his orgasm.

The pair exchanged a smirk before going back to watching the movie like nothing had happened. Though Alex was struggling to focus on the film when his brain kept wandering back to the images of Jack getting off on the taste of his cum. He had to keep forcing himself to think of other things, he did not need to give himself another boner right now.

Once the film ended Alex followed Jack out of the theatre, fully prepared to go home and jerk off over the mental images that were still haunting him. Jack was too damn hot for his own good and seeing him in any sexual situation could provide him with spank bank material for years let alone when he was doing something so filthy.

"You wanna go get food? I'm craving pizza." Alex laughed, shaking his head.  
"Aren't you supposed to buy people dinner _before_ you stick your hands down their pants?" Jack grinned, despite the way his heart rates spiked at the thought of buying Alex dinner. Like a date or something. "Who said I'm buying?" Alex shook his head, still smiling like an idiot.  
"Pizza sounds good." 


End file.
